A Long Two Weeks
by GendoPose
Summary: What if Shinji and Asuka's first encounter was a bit... different. Thanks to Misato, Shinji is now stuck on Over the Rainbow for the next two weeks sharing a dorm with none other than Asuka Langely Soryu.
1. A Long Two Weeks

**A Long 2 Weeks**

_Hey Guys, I know it's been a while, a little more than 2 months now, geez, sorry about that guys, but unlike the other 3 times I said this, I actually intend this to be true, once school starts, I'll start posting and writing regularly. I hope to post something every other day, but some thing just don't work out like that, but if I can I'll try to warn you ahead of time about if I have something ahead of time. Anyways, Bed Bugs isn't discontinued, I've just had this idea sitting in my head for a while, and I have a few more that I hope to write in the future. In the 2 months I've been gone, I've been reading a lot of other Evangelion facfics. I highly suggest you drop this story and go read "Spawn of Adam", "Neon Genesis Evangelion: That Which Could (not) Happen" and "In the case of Asuka Langley Soryu". I guarantee they will be twice, no, three times as good as this. But if there is anyone who is actually sticking around to read this: A Long 2 Weeks._

* * *

Shinji sat in an Airplane, along with his guardian Misato Katsuragi. He had asked if he could bring 2 of his friends, using that wording to make it seem like he had more than that. Flying over to Germany just so he could ride a slow Naval Vessel back to Japan. Although this one Fleet was very different from the others. It contained the Evangelion Unit 02, along with the Second Child, which he had never met.

This ship would take the longest route possible along with moving slower than the fastest speed due to the weight of the Evangelion. All together the entire trip will take two weeks since Misato influenced the captain to take this course of action. Although why Shinji had to ride that god forsaken ship was beyond him, perhaps she just wanted him to get away from Japan, get away from the Evangelions, get away from his father.

Although it bothered him that if an angel were to attack Japan at this time, would they be alright? Would Rei be able to take down an angel single-handed? He just hoped it would be alright, but he had faith that if that were to happen, the defense measures would be enough. Although it bothered him even more that they decided to take Unit 01 along just in case.

And so, they decided to drop Shinji off in Germany, take him to see the fleet, let him board, and Misato would go back to Japan. Then in about a week and a half, Misato will come back and have the captain sign over Unit 02. It made it obvious she didn't to be on that ship for all that time, or she just had too much work. So there was Shinji, thinking of what he would do in those two weeks. He would most likely meet the Second Child, but he doubted they would see each other too much.

* * *

Shinji walked out of the Terminal and to the car Section 2 had prepared for him. He walked over to the black car with its door open, a man in a black suit holding the door open. It felt odd to be so important. Its not like he was famous, but if he were to have a fatal accident, or be lost, it would be a huge blow to NERV, no humanity. Although he could and most likely would get replaced if that were to happen.

The drive to the shore was long, since he had arrived in Berlin, the drive to the shore was close to 5 hours. He had listened to his SDAT player most of the time, although sometimes he would simply stare out the window.

* * *

When he had finally arrived at the Coast he saw that the Fleet was indeed very large. The fleet consisted of 5 aircraft carriers and 4 battleships, plus other smaller vessels. He had been told he would be boarding the largest of the aircraft carriers, but his dorm would be on the third, so he would have to take a helicopter between them if he needed something or simply wanted to back to his room. It seemed like a pain and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He walked up to the bridge between the ship and land and showed the main there his NERV I.D. The man glanced over it, then over him, then simply nodded. Shinji walked onto the ship. He saw that it had many floors to it and he was currently on the second lowest, since the lowest was used mostly for supplies.

He had expected there to be a large announcement about their departure but there was none, he simply watched and the ships slowly pulled away from the land. He looked out into the Sea, seeing no land in sight, just waves and the sky.

'This is going to be a long two weeks' he thought to himself, as he looked back to see that they had barely moved.

* * *

Shinji glanced at his watch, and saw that it was about 11:30am. He had to go to a conference room on the second battleship to meet the Second Child at 12:00. He began to walk over to the northern end of the ship, where he was told the helipad was.

'I wonder what the Second Child is like...' he thought to himself as he slowly trudged over to the helipad. 'Maybe he's like me, or maybe he's more like Misato and very cheerful, but... what if hes more like Rei, wait, what if the Second Child is a girl?' Shinji was starting to confuse himself, he hadn't really given the thought that the Second Child was a girl much attention, so he was wondering if it could be.

Once the helipad came into sight, Shinji stopped thinking about it.

"Where am I taking ya?" The man standing in front of the helicopter, leaning against it asked him. He was clearly a pilot, and seemed to be shocked Shinji was even on the ship.

"Umm, the second battleship if you could." Shinji replied shyly. The young pilot looked shocked. He knew that only the Second and Third Children were allowed to be on the second battleship, but he had already flown the Second over there, and he assumed that all Eva Pilots were like that. Although this kid was the exact opposite.

"Yeah, no problem." The young pilot said to Shinji, with a smile on his face. Shinji climbed into the back of the helicopter. He sat in the seat and put the seat belt across his chest. Then the pilot tossed over a helmet so that they would be able to hear each other talk. Shinji didn't see the need for this since he wasn't going to talk anyways, but he didn't want to be rude so he put the helmet over his head.

"Whenever your ready." Said the young pilot. Shinji simply gave him a thumbs up and looked out over the fleet.

When Shinji had landed, he said his thanks to the pilot and slowly began walking to one of the conference rooms. He once again began wondering what the Second Child is like.

'I hope he's as good as they say, hopefully I wont have to pilot as much.' he thought to himself. He had heard stories about the Second Child being an amazing pilot, currently, his sync ratio was almost 15% lower than hers, while his was still impressive for a beginner, its nothing compared to the Second Child's sync ratio.

When he had finally arrived at the conference room, he was that it was empty. He took a seat in one of the empty chairs and looked at his watch... 12:06. He was late, but so was he. Or maybe she left because he didn't show up, but no one could be so impatient as to leave without waiting a few minutes. And to top it all off he would have seen them walking out, so he'll just have to wait for someone.

* * *

'Its 12:30, where could they possibly be.' Shinji thought, its not there's anything to do here that could be so fun its worth missing the meeting of your co-worker. A co-worker you'll be fighting for your life and everyone else's with. 'Whatever, I'll just go back to my dorm.' Shinji thought as he started walking back to the helipad. When he was in sight of the helicopter the man waved to him and he shyly waved back.

Shinji was walking down the hall to his dorm, fumbling through his pocket to find the key. He looked at the number on the key and the number on the room. They both read 1126. Shinji slid the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door the only place he could find peace on this ship.

The first thing he was greeted by was a young girl about his age, wearing a yellow sundress, with bright auburn hair, and blue eyes.

'She's beautiful.' Shinji thought. Then he got slapped for staring.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" She screamed at him in an angry voice.

'I think my ears are bleeding.' Shinji thought.

"This is my room though." Shinji said to the girl, he couldn't help but stare at her dark blue eyes.

"Then why is none of your stuff here!" She yelled at him slightly quieter. Shinji answered simply but walking over and opening one of the drawers and pulling out one of his shirts.

"Ugh! I can't believe they messed up the dorms! This is unbelievable! How could they mess up the dorm for Asuka Langely Soryu! Dont they know who I am! I'm the Second Child for gods sakes!"

At those last words Shinji felt a sense of dread roll over him.

"Y-Your the Second Child?" Shinji asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course I am! Who are you?" Asuka asked. Shinji said nothing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his NERV I.D and held it out for Asuka to read.

"Your the famous the Third Child? The one that's killed 3 angels by himself?" Asuka asked him. Shinji nodded and rubbed the spot on his cheek where he got slapped. Asuka stared wide-eyed at the boy. 'How is this kid, this shy little pervert be the Third Child!' she thought to herself. She had always sort of looked up to the Third Child. Being as good a pilot as he is. But now she just...

"WHAT THE FU-!"

* * *

_Alright guys thats the first chapter of "A long 2 Weeks" I think im going to be posting the second chapter later today because I really want to finish this story soon and since I haven't posted anything in a long time I wanna kinda make up for it but for now, let me now what you think in the reviews, I do read them._


	2. The First Night

**The First Night**

_Hey guys, I hadn't expected such a big turn up from a chapter that was posted only a few hours ago. I've decided to change the way I answer review because maybe it'll answer some other peoples questions which means less work for me, and I'm a pretty lazy person sooo..._

_ChaddyManPrime: Great, then you know what actual good writing is haha, anyways if you read those then I suggest you read "To my Dearest Honey" one of my personal favorites and maybe even "Happier Days" if you have to time._

_Iyaoyas: Yeah, I hope this ends up to be one of the better fics, but the problem is, its hard to have a Shinji x Asuka pairing and the get characters right since they are portrayed in a way that makes it hard to have dialogue that sounds sweet and caring and still sound like they might say them... since well... everyone in Evangelion is insane._

* * *

_Anyways, without further adieu, A Long Two Weeks Part 2, The First Night._

"WHAT THE FU-!" Asuka was in the middle of letting everyone in the ship, maybe even the fleet know her opinions of this scrawny little boy when a man who looked to be in his thirties, his hair tied back in a pony tail, who looked like he needed a shave. Yes, this was the one and only..

"KAJI!" Asuka leaped forward, effectively trucking Shinji over in the progress, and proceeded in giving the man a bone crunching hug. "KAJI! I didn't know you were still here!" Asuka yelled in the sweetest voice she could muster. All this happened while Shinji had gotten himself up and witnessed what was most likely the most dramatic mood swing he was ever going to see. 'Is that even the same Asuka?' Shinji mused over in his head.

Kaji must have taken notice of Shinji staring wide-eyed, mouth open at Asuka while she continued hugging him.

"Everyone in the ship heard your little argument you know." Kaji said to them with a small small, chuckling to himself.

"Well its not my fault if the Third just barged in here. How did he know I wasn't changing or taking a shower!?" Asuka ranted on about how this was all his fault.

"Well Asuka, he didn't know you were here. How could that be his fault?" Kaji tried to convince Asuka it was just an honest accident, considering if she starts hating him for this there was going to be a serious problem.

"We don't know that he didn't see me come in here! He could have planned to grope me! We should kick him off the ship!" Asuka yelled a bit louder this time to get her point across.

Shinji just stood there trying to figure out how she was able to come up with such ridiculous claims not even 5 minutes after meeting him.

'Do I really look like a rapist to her.' He thought looking down at himself, to see if there was anything distinctively rape-y about him. He couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

"Asuka, I'm pretty sure this is all a misunderstanding, maybe you have the wrong room?" Kaji asked Asuka.

"No! See the number on the key is 1126! That's the room number!" Asuka pointed out to the man, showing him her key.

"Then what about you Shinji?" Kaji asked him.

"No my key says 1126 on it as well." Shinji said shyly, showing the key. "But, how do you know my name?" Shinji asked Kaji.

"Well I ought to know your name, you pretty famous in our business. The Third Child, who piloted an Eva in battle with no training." Kaji said, smiling at Shinji

"It's all luck." Shinji answered shyly, faintly blushing and scratching his head. That statement infuriated Asuka.

'Your telling me I lost to this puppy? What a joke.' Asuka thought to herself.

"Luck is part of the ability, its your talent. Anyways, I'm not sure why you guys have the same keys, I'll go talk to the captain about it. You guys just stay here and wait for me to come back." Kaji said walking out of the room.

"WAIT!" Asuka yelled running out of the room and slamming the door. "I'll come with you, I don't think I could live if I was stuck in the same room as the Third for that long." She said a little quieter so Shinji wouldn't hear. Kaji sighed a breath of defeat.

"Fine, lets go."

* * *

Along the way to the captains quarters, Kaji decided to stop for a smoke. Now Kaji was leaning against the railing, while Asuka's back was against his, while she sat on the railing, letting her legs dangle out.

"So what did you think of Shinji?" Kaji asked her.

"Who? The Third? He's so boring. Thats the great Third Child? What a disappointment." Asuka ranted about Shinji.

"Yet his sync ratio was well over 40% in combat with no training." Kaji said to her.

"WHAT!" Asuka yelled, almost falling over the railing. "Your kidding right!?" Asuka yelled, her pride being hurt. 'I trained years to be able to be ready for combat, and this kid can just hop in the Eva without a plug suit or training and whop-Dee-doo, kills his first angel?!'

"Nope, I can show you the reports if you don't believe me." Kaji replied, smirking behind his cigarette, he could tell that he had impressed her, even if he didn't say anything. Suddenly, Asuka shot up from her spot and began walking in the direction they came from.

"Where are you doing?" Kaji asked, he knew exactly where she was going, but he had to hear it from her.

"I'm going back to the dorm." She said nothing else about what she was doing, but frankly, Kaji didn't need her to explain.

* * *

Shinji sat in the chair by the desk, listening to his SDAT, back to the door. Ignoring the world. He had been thinking a lot about the Second Child. He couldn't say that he liked her, but he couldn't say he disliked her.

'I guess she overreacted a little, but I would be freaked out too if someone just barged into my room like that. But she still slapped me.' Shinji thought rubbing the spot on his cheek.

"OPEN UP THIRD!" he heard a faint yell from behind the music. He took out one of the headphones in his ear and heard knocking on the door. He walked over and open to door only to be met with the angry face of Asuka Langley Soryu.

"I've been knocking for 10 minutes!" Asuka yelled at him. "Why didn't you open up!?" Asuka questioned him, slowing walking forward.

Shinji was pedaling back. "G-Gomen,I was j-just liste-" Shinji cut himself off when his legs hit the beds and fell back. Shinji was now on his back looking up at an angry Asuka. "I-I was just listening to-" Then Shinji was cut off a second time.

Kaji opened the door and walked in to see Shinji laying on his back while fearfully looking up at Asuka, who looked like she was fuming.

"Woaaah, I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kaji said jokingly to the two teens.

"K-Kaji! Don't say such things!" Asuka replied, blushing at the though of her and Shinji- she wasn't going that far.

"K-Kaji-san, did you find out why our room is mixed up?" Shinji asked him with a slight blush himself.

"Yes, Major Katsuragi requested you two share a dorm, and there is no space for you two to change rooms so, you guys are stuck here. Whether that's a bad thing or not is up to you" Kaji said with a suggestive grin. Shinji and Asuka locked glares, both blushing at what Kaji was suggesting. Shinji quickly averted his eyes and his blush deepened.

"M-Misato-san requested we were put in the same room?" Shinji asked, slightly annoyed that his /guardian would do such a thing.

"You know Katsuragi?" Kaji asked him.

"Y-Yes, I live with her currently." Shinji answered, his blush slowly dying down. Kaji smirked at the statement, but he had something to do so he couldn't stay any longer.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have something I must be doing so I'll be going. Oh and here are your keys." Kaji said, tossing them their keys and closing the door.

* * *

Both Shinji and Asuka stared at each other. It was already night time, so they had to get to sleep soon.

"THIS SUCKS! I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you for two weeks! Who does Misato think she is!" Asuka was screaming to no one in particular, but glancing over at Shinji out of the corner of her eyes. He was too average. He wasn't super tall, just an average height. He wasn't buff or anything, he was much more on the bony side in fact. His hair was long and brown like most Japanese school boys his age. The only that stood out about him were his eyes. Asuka couldn't help but stare at his eyes sometimes, they were so dark and deep, like he had faced all the pains in the world. Shinji was a polar opposite of herself. Everything about her was unique. She had red hair, although through the years it was becoming more auburn, while she had blue eyes. Her figure had filled out beautifully for someone her age. She was only 14 and many people had mistaken her for a high-school-er. Speaking of schooling, she had graduated from a university the year before, and was at the peak of physical and mental condition.

"What?! Don't tell me you have no thoughts on this!?" Asuka yelled/asked him.

"Hey?" Shinji asked, "Do you mind if I take a shower first?" He asked the Second Child.

"No! Haven't you ever heard of chivalry!" She yelled then ran into the bathroom. Shinji sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for her return.

After a few minutes, Asuka emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel. Her hair was still damp and ran over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm all freshened up." Asuka said in the voice she uses to talk to Kaji.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Shinji said calmly, looking away, but still blushing. He wasn't going to fall for one of her stupid tricks.

"It hurts my pride that your so uninterested." Asuka said, flipping her hair. "You know, my breasts have come in nicely. How about it? Wanna see the real thing?" Asuka asked him teasingly, leaning over in front of him. That voice was really getting to him. But its not enough. Shinji opened the drawer her clothes were in and threw a shirt at her, landing on her head, covering her face.

"I'm going to take a shower." Shinji said, walking into the bathroom with clothes in hand.

"Hmph, how boring." Asuka muttered to herself.


	3. Silence Speaks Louder than Words

_Wow, I really need to post more.I'm not even going to try to make an excuse. In truth I have had tons of free time when I thought about writing another chapter but I just didn't feel like it. This chapter goes out to ChaddyManPrime. Aside from that, thank you all that have been supporting me via messages. When I went on I had about 10 messages all supporting me and telling me not to give up on these stories. I thank you all and want to apologize to all of you for the long wait and I hope you had a Merry Christmas and great New Years. _

**Silence speaks louder than words**

Shinji lay in his bed, turned towards a wall, trying desperately to fall asleep. The person sharing the room with him is none other than Asuka Langely Soryu. Two weeks he would be stuck here, two weeks he must bare through and try not to die. He could faintly hear his roommates' breathing, and the rustling sound of cloth. Oh how he wished he could sit at home and listen to his SDAT. He turned on his back and looked over to his roommates' still form. He could faintly see the outline of her shape through the dim lighting. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but he doubted she was. It was an especially cold night, and the blankets on the bed were paper thing, there was no way that she couldnt be cold, she didn't even pack a long sleeve shirt. Shinji on the other hand was always well prepared. He lay in his bed with a long sleeve shirt, shorts and socks, along with an extra comforter and blanket he had packed just in case.

Asuka on the other hand was not having a good time attempted to get some rest. She lay under her thin blanket watching Shinji toss and turn in her sleep.

'He must think he's so much better than me for taking a blanket along. I'm not a baby like him, a little cold doesn't bother me.' Asuka thought to herself, while she shivered. She had too much pride to ask if he had an extra, but each passing second, it was slowly fading away. She needed warmth, if she woke up sick then she would have a hell of a time letting the clueless Shinji take care of her. She laughed inwardly and imagining Shinji running around the ship asking people where he can find certain items. Asuka felt a strange feeling from Shinji. She saw Shinji as clueless, shy, and just plain odd. But she idolized the Third Child. He was an amazing pilot, a master of improvising. She had seen all the footage on the Third Child's battles. When she saw his first fight, she was unimpressed. He had nearly been killed by such a weak angel. But when Unit-01 tore through the angels AT field, things got interesting.

Asuka shivered violently. She slowly lifted herself from her laying position, sitting up. She looked over at Shinji's sleeping form. She decided on her course of action. She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to his bed.

* * *

Shinji awoke that morning from a restless sleep. He stretched in his bed and lay back. He had nowhere he needed to be, so he decided to sleep in. He rolled over and let his arms and legs sprawl out in all directions and closed his eyes. He shivered, feeling slightly chilly. He could only imagine how Asuka felt. He looked over his shoulder to look at Asuka. He saw her sleeping comfortably in her bed. But something was off. He looked down at his covers. His blanket was gone and was now laying on top of Asuka's covers.

He threw his head back and sighed. Only Asuka would have the nerve to steal the blankets of someone she would have to work with someone for a presumably long time. Shinji stood up and walked slowly over to his bag. He pulled a red blanket from his bag. He pulled his purple and green blanket off of Asuka and threw the red blanket over her. He crawled back into his bed, sighed, and attempted to sleep. Shinji thought about Asuka. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. She certainly wasn't a kind person.'I don't dislike her though.' he thought to himself. As much as he would want to say that he hated her, he couldn't. He had met her only a dozen or so hours ago. He heard Asuka toss in her bed. Shinji quickly feigned sleep.

* * *

Asuka awoke to a sudden chill. She felt the cold replaced with a new warmth. She heard a gentle creek, a rustle of a bed spread and a loud sigh. When Asuka was sure it was clear, she looked down at the blanket draped over her covers. It was a vibrant red. She then looked over at Shinji, who had reclaimed his blanket. 'He gave me this one.' Asuka thought to herself. She rolled over violently, forgetting she was supposed to be asleep. She heard Shinji go completely silent. No movement. 'Coward.'. She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Asuka walked out of the bathroom to see Shinji still pretending to be asleep. Asuka walked to her bed and threw a pillow at him.

"Oi, Shinji, wake up!" Asuka said quite loudly. When Shinji didn't reply, she felt anger build up in her. "Shinji!" He stayed motionless. "Shinji! I know your awake, don't try and pretend." Shinji slowly rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What do you want." Shinji asked her.

"Nothing." She answered in a kind voice. "I just said wake up!" Asuka changed her tone.

"Why though?" Shinji asked her.

"Because I want you to wake up!"

"Why do you need me to wake up, we have nowhere to be."

"I just don't like it when people pretend to be asleep." Asuka said.

Shinji sighed as he threw the covers over his head and attempted to fall back asleep. Asuka, however, would have none of that. She yanked the covers off of him.

"Get up!" She yelled to him. Shinji reclaimed the covers and covered himself in them.

"Why do you have to bug me for no reason." Shinji said, more to himself.

"What!" Asuka yelled to him. Shinji said nothing

"If you have something to tell me then spit it out!" She yelled at him. Shinji remained silent. "Don't be such a coward! Don't think I'll go crying off like a little girl! Just say it." Shinji continued his silence. Asuka pulled his collar up and locked eyes with him. Shinji stared right back at her. Shinji did not relent from his onslaught of silence. This only added to Asuka's pool of anger.

"Say something already!" She yelled at him. Shinji glared into her eyes with daggers. Asuka grimaced.

A loud clap filled the room and a door slammed. For the second time in his life, Shinji had been slapped.

Asuka stormed down the halls and up onto the deck still in her pjs, barefoot. Everyone on the deck stared as the young girl stormed over the entire ship looking for a specific someone to clam her down. 'Baka,baka,baka,baka,baka! I hate that boy!' Asuka fumed inside her head. He just irritated her in a way that none before him had ever done. He had never directly insulted her, hit her, or really done her wrong in anyway, but the way he carried himself bothered her. He was the first to have ever looked past her appearance take her personality into account. That was one of the only things that she liked about him. Although he was still a coward, he was closer to what a real man was then most of the boys you could ever find. But everything else about him, no matter how small and insignificant, she hated. She hated close to everything about him. The way he spoke, the way he would interact with others, the way his stare seemed to judge everything about you. All of it.

Asuka had wandered aimlessly around the ship for a few minute now and was beginning to wonder if she should just go back. The black ground seemed to burn her feet with each step. She continued to search every direction she could until she finally found her target.

"Kaji!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the man she adored. "Kaji, Shinji was being so mean to me! I don't want to be in the same room with him! He's always staring at me and when I talk to him he answers so rudely! Can I stay in the same dorm as you are! Please!" She ranted to Kaji, who didn't seem to be all that convinved.

"Are you sure Asuka? Shinji's such a shy boy, that doesn't sound like something that he would do." Kaji replied, already knowing that Asuka was making this up as she goes.

"Yes! He's so rude to me! Can't I stay with you?" Asuka rambled in her sweetest voice, hoping she could sway his opinion.

"Oh Asuka I wish I could, but the captain won't allow anyone to switch living quarters. I'm afriad nothing can be done, unless you wish to speak to the captain yourself." Kaji said to her, hoping to simply get her out of his space.

Without another word Asuka stormed off to the bridge to find the captain.

* * *

Asuka wandered around for hours on the hot deck and she still couldnt find the stupid bridge. It seemed like she could just walked to the front of the ship but instead she had to go through a twisted maze of hallways underneath the deck and still couldnt find where she needed to be. As she walked around the halls she wondered where she was exactly at the moment. She looked around and noticed the familiar row of doors. She had somehow managed to walk all the way back to her dorm. She looked at her wrist to try and find out the time. Why would she look at her wrist? She never wore a watch. She must have caught stupid from Shinji. She walked through the door to her room to a pleasant surprise. Shinji was nowhere in sight, so she could walk in without losing any dignity.

Asuka got all her clothes ready and grabbed her towel. She sighed loudly and opened the door to the bathroom. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt, stood none other than Shinji Ikari. He turned around to see Asuka standing in the doorway looking at him. His eyes locked with hers for a breif moment. Asuka felt her cheeks heating up. A scream could be heard echoing throughout the entire fleet. Asuka slammed the door and peddled several steps backwards.

"Why didn't you say anything when I walked in you pervert!" Asuka yelled into the door.

"I thought you knew I was in here!" Shinji yelled back through the door.

"Well you thought wrong you idiot!" Asuka yelled even louder this time.

Shinji came out of the bathroom buttoning up the final button.

"Why did you come back here?" Shinji asked her, not expecting her to come back to the room at all.

"Why do you think baka? I need my clothes. I would never leave my clothes alone with you for so long." Asuka replied to him.

Shinji could have said something, but held his tongue. Shinji walked off to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked him.

Shinji stopped in the doorway and looked at her.

"That man you were with yesterday, what was his name Kaji? He invited me over to his room to talk about something. I don't know when I'll be back but it probably won't take too long. I left my number on the desk in case you needed something for some odd reason." Shinji said to her before closing the door and leaving.

Asuka huffed. As if she would need to call him.

Shinji walked over to where he was supposed to meet Kaji. Kaji had actually called him during the time when Asuka had stormed off. How he had gotten hold of Shinji's number was beyond him, but he was glad he had an excuse to get out of the room. He looked at the piece of paper with the room number written on it. He looked up at the door he was in front of. 1089. He had the right room. He raised his arm to knock on the door but just before his knuckles made contact, the door swung open.

"Hey Shinji! It's nice to see you!" Kaji said to him with a large smile on his face. It seemed too fake. He was just way too happy. Kaji quickly dragged him into the room, slammed the door, locked it, and took him into the farthest corner. "Okay listen, there isn't much time before Asuka comes looking for me so I'll keep this brief. I know that Asuka is a bit of a pain, but please try and bear with her for a little while longer. Right now she's just upset that you aren't what she expected from the Third Child."  
"What did she expect?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure, but most likely a big strong, smart, handsome boy. She basically expected the Third Child to be perfect, like she believes she is herself. Once she warms up to you, I'm sure you two will get along fine." Kaji said to him.

"I'm not so sure thats true." Shinji said to him."Why are you telling me this anyways?" Shinji questioned him.

"Because its crucial that the pilots get along." Kaji said.

"I don't know. Asuka irritates me." Shinji said to the man.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will be fine." Kaji said putting a hand on his head. "Why don't we go and get some food before Asuka hunts this place down?" Kaji said to the boy.

Shinji only replied with a nod.

* * *

Shinji walked back into the room to see Asuka sitting on the bed, playing some sort of game. She looked up briefly when the door opened but turned her attention away. She felt the tension between the two of them and felt it was best to ignore him. She had slapped him twice and verbally assaulted him more times than she cared to count. She didn't think there was any way to save the friendship. She just wanted to get the week over with and get to Misato's apartment until the whole angel pandemic is dealt with.

"This is for you for whenever your hungry." Shinji said, placing a plastic bowl on the desk provided. Asuka simply ignored him and continued playing her game. Shinji didn't expect an answer so he wasn't offended by the silence. It was dark and seems like Asuka had already gone through her second shower of the day. Shinji got his things and walked into the bathroom, finding solitude underneath the droplets of water pouring down on him.

Shinji stepped out of the shower in shorts and a simple white t-shirt. He saw the bowl was gone and Asuka was back in the same position playing her game. Shinji sat on the bed opposite to her and watched her. She seemed bored, and it didn't even seem like she was paying attention to her game, and was lost in deep thought.

"Asuka." Shinji called out to her. No response. "Asuka." He called once more. No response again. "Asuka please don't ignore me." Shinji said to her. Asuka set down the game, annoyed, and shifted her head to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked him with a rude tone.

"I just think we got off to the wrong start, you know?" Shinji began, "I was wondering if you would want to just start over?" Shinji said. He wasn't expecting much, he didn't really think she was going to agree to this.

"Why should I?" She asked him.

"I'm not forcing you, its just a question." He said. "If you don't want to then don't. It's not that big of a deal."

"Fine. If that's what you want then I'll give you one final chance." Asuka said, standing up. She walked to the space between the two beds. She held out her hand.

Shinji walked over and took her hand.

"Shinji Ikari." He said, smiling and shaking her hand.

"Asuka Langley Soryu." She said. "Charmed, huh?"


	4. Red

_Thank you to everyone that has been showing support! I really do enjoy writing these it just takes up a lot of time. These chapters take about 6 hours but honestly I spend about 2 hours doing actual solid writing. I know, I know, I need to get myself a dog collar and shock myself to get posting. But all the positive support is really pushing me to get this up quicker. Let me know how you guys would feel if you would start posting maybe once a week so that I could write some longer chapters because currently, chapters are written over the span of a day or two._

* * *

_Red_

Asuka really saw no point in attempting to be friends with the idiot Third Child. Sure she had agreed to 'start over' with him. But if she could be painfully honest, nothing really changed. The only thing that was slightly different was that Shinji would stop giving her 'the look'. She had dubbed it 'the look' the second she met him. He would stare it in a way that just set her on edge. It wasn't a kind of mean or scary glare, it just seemed like he was judging every little piece of her.

"Shinji, I'm hungry." Asuka whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Shinji questioned her.

"What do you think I want you to do. I want you to go out and get me some food baka." Asuka replied to him rather rudely.

"Why should I go out? Why can't you go yourself?" Shinji asked.

"Because the world's best Eva Pilot needs all the rest she can get." Asuka said proudly.

"And what have you been doing that's so physically exhausting."

"Nothing, I just need to be well rested if I'm going to be piloting anytime in the near future."

"I'm a pilot too, doesn't that mean that I need rest too."

"No, because all you need to do is stand aside and let me do all the work. I mean it doesn't take much to conclude who's the superior pilot here."

"Well lucky for you, we have the only room on the ship that actually has cookware." Shinji said to her, gesturing towards the open area with a stove top, oven, and microwave.

"Do you think that just because I'm a girl I'd be willing to cook for you baka?" Asuka asked in a harsh tone.

"No. Do you think that just because I'm a boy I can't cook?" Shinji said.

Shinji walked over to the kitchen area. He look through the many cabinets until he found the pots and pans he was searching for. He brought it out and set in out on the counter for later use.

"Either way I need to go out and ask the captain where we're supposed to get the food we use." Shinji said as he slipped on his shoes. "I'll be back before too long." With that Shinji left the room.

* * *

Shinji walked up to the bridge, but was unsure on what to do. Was he supposed to knock, just walk in, wait until someone else had a reason to go in and tail after them. He would feel wrong about storming in but he would feel bad about bothering him about something as trivial as food. As Shinji pondered his course of action, he remained unaware of the figure approaching him. It crept up upon him. Sneaking up behind him and reaching for him.

"Shinji!" A familiar voice called. Shinji jumped, startled by the loud voice. He turned to the source of his heart attack. As soon as the unshaven stubble came into the view, Shinji knew who had scared him.

"What did you need Kaji?" Shinji asked him.

"Nothing, I just saw you standing outside the captains door for a long time without doing anything." Kaji said to the young Eva Pilot.

"Well, were the only room with a kitchen, but we have no food. I was going to ask the captain where we're supposed to get the ingredients, but I'm not sure if I should bother him with such an issue." Shinji replied sheepishly.

"Oh yes, Katsuragi-san had suggested that you two have the room with cookware. She was very confident in your ability to cook for both yourself and Asuka." Kaji said with a smile.

"That sounds like something that Misato-san would do." Shinji said shyly.

"Either way, your supposed to go straight to cafeteria area and just ask one of the people there for what you need. Just show them your NERV I.D and they should get you what you need."

"This ship has a cafeteria? Why would a military vessel need something like that?" Shinji asked.

"Well, this is used a tour boat of sorts. It's used to show the power of the fleet. Many tourists come to see the ships." Kaji said.

"Wouldn't that open them up to attacks since people could just get on the ship to find its weak points?" Shinji asked, curious on the topic.

"Your already thinking like a soldier." Kaji said, putting a hand on his. "Yes, but the U.K is too arrogant to think that far ahead, and currently prioritizing flaunting the power of their Navy." Kaji said. "Well I have business with the captain so I'll be on my way. I'll see you around Shinji." Kaji walked through the door and left Shinji standing in the hallway. Shinji turned and began his search for the cafeteria.

* * *

Shinji walked through the door to the room to see a very angry Asuka Langley Soryu on the other side.

"You said it wouldn't take you long!" Asuka yelled to him. "You've been gone for always two hours!"

"Well sometimes things take longer than expected." Shinji replied, bringing the bags into the kitchen area.

Asuka huffed. He really did irritate her with his calmness.

"How long until you can have the food ready?" Asuka asked him, walking over and looking over his shoulder to see what he brought.

"Maybe half an hour." Shinji replied, not looking up from his work.

"What!" Asuka yelled, startling the poor boy. "I was hungry two hours ago! I'm starving!"

"You can live another thirty minutes." Shinji said, cleaning up the water he spilled on the counter when he jumped.

Asuka sighed and walked over to her bed. 'God I hate that baka. Does he think that he's so far above me that he can starve me half to death.' Asuka thought to herself. 'I doubt his cooking will even be good. It'll probably be a bowl of uncooked rice and overcooked vegetables.' Asuka thought as she layed down on her bed.

"Hey Shinji! Why do you think we're the only room that has a kitchen?" Asuka yelled to him from across the room.

"Misato-san suggested it because she thought that having me cook for you everyday was a good idea." Shinji said. "And you don't need to yell, we're not that far apart."

"How do you know?" Asuka asked him, surprised that he even had an answer.

"Kaji told me while I was looking around." Shinji answered, forgetting Asuka's obsession.

"You saw Kaji!" Asuka shrieked as she rain up to him.

"Yeah, he's the one who told me where to get the ingredients." Shinji replied as he cut vegetables on a cutting board. Asuka took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her, forcing Shinji to drop the knife he was wielding. She leaned closer to him.

"Where did you see him!?" Asuka practically screaming in his face. Shinji blushed from the close proximity.

"I-I saw him by the bridge, but he said that he-he had business with the captain." Shinji replied shyly, looking down at the cutting board.

Asuka sighed and hunched her shoulders in defeated stance. She walked back to her bed disappointed. Although she was sad that she couldn't go out and spend time with Kaji, there was one thing that she had just learned. 'Shinji got nervous when I got up close to him like that.' Asuka thought to herself. Granted, this wasn't the first time she had made him nervous, she didn't think that something so simple would turn him into a stuttering pile of wimp. Even when she had flirted to him in nothing but a towel (Although she had clothes on underneath just in case) he had been able to recognize that she had just been toying with him. 'At least he's able to understand that I would never waste my time dating someone as spineless as him.' Asuka thought.

Asuka was brought out of her thoughts by the loud sizzle of a pan. Asuka walked back over to where Shinji was, to be pleasantly surprised by how fluently he seemed to be going through his process. She watched in amazement as he added different meats and vegetables into the dark, cast iron pan. He mixed everything thoroughly and added different spices and seasonings. Shinji set down the pan, turned the heat down, and turned to set the table. There was a small table with 4 chairs gathered around in near the corner of the room. The entire dorm was one large room, with the beds near the entrance, a bathroom to the left of the beds, a kitchen separated by a large archway, and the small dining set near the bottom corner of the room. Shinji brought bowls and plates out onto the counter top. He set two cups of tea to the table and began plating. He had prepared stir fry with a mix of different vegetables and chicken, and had made simple white rich as a side.

Asuka watched as he set the table, completely unaware of her observant gaze. As he finished setting the table, he turned to get Asuka, but saw that she was walking over to the table already.

"I'm surprised that you were even able to cook this." Asuka said.

"It's not that hard of a dish, you just throw random foods together and call it stir fry." Shinji replied shyly, not adapted to the praise he was receiving.

Asuka sat and fiddled with her chop stick for a minute before she decided to try his cooking. She took a small piece of chicken and brought it to her mouth before sniffing it to make sure he didn't do anything to it and eating it. Shinji watched as she seemed to chew painfully slowly, awaiting her opinion on the meal.

"It has an average taste, what I'd expect from an average person like yourself." Asuka said as she continued to eat. Shinji sighed. He was unsure as to why he had even gotten his hopes up. The chances of her telling him that he had done something well were less than the chances of his father telling him he had done something well.

Shinji sat across from Asuka and watched as she shoveled food into her mouth. He could tell that he had kept her waiting for too long. Shinji hadn't wasn't even half finished by the time she had made her way through her plate. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. Honestly, she had really liked the food, but she could never tell Shinji that. Asuka hadn't eaten the entire day because she was too lazy to go and get food. Mostly because she didn't want to have to deal with the stares she would get if she went to eat with all the soldiers. She also didn't want to be seen eating alone, she wouldn't want people to think that the great Second Child was an outcast like Shinji. No, she wouldn't want to tarnish her reputation but eating alone. Although eating with the socially inept Shinji Ikari definitely wasn't going to bring her name to Hollywood. At least no one would see if she ate in here.

Asuka stood and pushed in her chair. She walked and brought her things into the bathroom. It seemed like the only thing to do on this ship was eat, sleep, and shower.

As Asuka left, Shinji let out a loud sigh. He felt uncomfortable eating with someone that he didn't know all that well. Especially since they weren't on the best of the terms. Although he felt that they had made improvement. She hadn't slapped him today, so that was a step in the right direction. Shinji finished his meal and brought his and Asuka's plates to the sink and began to wash the dishes. He heard the faint sound of water running and assumed that Asuka was taking another showered. 'Is she only taking those so that she has an excuse not to be around me?' Shinji thought, realizing just how many showers she had taken in the time that they were together.

Asuka stepped out of the bathroom in clothes that no one would consider decent. She wore a blue tank top that seemed just a tad bit too tight and decided that there was no point in even wearing pants anymore. Shinji blushed at her choice of apparel, but didn't comment. Asuka yawned and stretched her arms out, revealing the smooth skin of her stomach. She eyed Shinji, who's eyes seemed to be glued to her. Asuka blushed realizing what he was doing.

"Who gave you permission do stare at me like that baka!?" Asuka yelled, snapping Shinji out of his trance. Shinji quickly looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just that..." Shinji left his sentence hanging. "Nevermind." Shinji said as he walked away.

'It's just that what?' Asuka thought. It appeared that Shinji wasn't so immune to her appearance as she thought. She smirked as she thought about how much fun she could actually have teasing the boy.

* * *

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm all freshened up."_

"_Why aren't you dressed?"_

"_It hurts my pride that your so uninterested. You know, my breasts have come in nicely. How about it? Wanna see the real thing?" A shirt landed on her head and covered her field of vision._

"_I'm going to take a shower."_

"_Hmph, how boring."_

* * *

Asuka remembered how calmly he had been able to see through her. She gave him some credit for being able to assess the situation and determine that she had just been teasing him. But then again, when she got in his space, he was hardly acting in the same manner. Overall, he was clueless. She could tell that he wasn't around females all that often. She could tell he wasn't around people in general all that often.'Why are all the other Eva Pilots such freaks? How come I'm the only normal one.' Asuka thought to herself.

She hadn't even noticed that Shinji had changed into shorts and a plain black long sleeved shirt. It looked good on him because of the way it covered up his scrawny arms. Asuka glared at him and their eyes caught each-others for a moment, before Shinji blushed and looked away. Asuka smirked as he shied away from her gaze.

Shinji lay down on his bed and pondered what he could do for the rest of the evening. It was only eight so there had to be something to do, he couldn't just go to sleep now. 'There's nothing to do on this stupid ship.' Shinji thought to himself. From his laying position he spied Asuka, who seemed to be walking around in circles, thinking about something. Her long auburn hair flowed down to the middle of her back, and her thin frame made her appear much weaker than she really was. For the first time, he noticed the red neural clips in her hair.

"Hey Asuka? Why do you wear the clips in your hair?" Shinji asked her. Asuka didn't seem to hear a word he had said. "Asuka?" Shinji called to her raising his tone slightly, causing her to look up from from her dazed state.

"Did you say something?" Asuka asked him, a change for her usual tone, slightly embarrassed she had been caught daydreaming.

"I asked why you wear the clips in your hair." Shinji said her.

"To let everyone know who the worlds best pilot is of course." Asuka said proudly, holding her head up and putting her arms on her hips.

Shinji didn't know why he had expected a different answer. Her reasoning for close to everything involved being a pilot. Asuka looked upon him for a moment before realization that horrified her began to set in. She blushed before her anger flared.

"Have you been staring at me this entire time!?" Asuka yelled at him.

"What? N-no, I just noticed how long your hair was a-and I-"

"And you what?" Asuka cut him off.

"I just n-noticed they were in your hair." Shinji replied shyly.

"Hmph. Yeah right. You were probably admiring my gorgeous body for the last five minutes." Asuka said covering herself. Shinji blushed and averted his eyes over to the wall. 'Why does she have to be so annoying?' Shinji thought to himself, unaware he had let the last word slip.

"I'm what?" Asuka said as she leaned over him, peering into his fear filled eyes. Shinji swallowed hard and braced himself for the sharp pain he was sure was going to arise in his cheek. He looked into her deep blue eyes and almost forgot that he was about to be assaulted.

"Go on. Say it." Asuka said in a calm yet irritated voice. Her tone had scared Shinji more than her words.

Shinji's prayers were answered when the door flew open.

"Hey guys what are you-. Should I come back another time?" Kaji said as stormed in and witnessed their embarrassing position. Shinji was pushed back into the far corner of his bed while Asuka leaning over him. Asuka whipped her head around in surprise. Her mouth lightly agape. Her lips quickly tugged into a wide smile.

"Kaji!" She shrieked as jumped into the man open armed. "You wouldn't believe how mean Shinji was being! He called me annoying when I told him to stop staring at me!" Asuka whined like a small child.

Kaji sighed. He honestly felt bad for the boy. He was stuck in a room with a ticking time bomb, but the catch is you never know much time is left before it blows. He looked over at the poor child. He had a relieved expression plastered on his face as he sighed loudly. It looks like he had just saved Shinji from certain death.

"Kaji, why don't you and I go for a walk around the ship." Asuka said in a sweet voice.

"Maybe we shou-" Kaji wasn't able to finish as Asuka dragged him by the arm out of the door.

Shinji sighed loudly. He threw his head back in the bed.

"An unfamiliar ceiling." He said to himself.

"So Asuka, what happened back there?" Kaji asked the girl glued to his arm.

"That doesn't matter right now." Asuka began. "Why don't we don't about what you've been up to lately.

"Nothing more important than the relationship between Shinji and yourself." Kaji said, changing the topic back to something relevant.

"There's no relationship. We're just roommates and future co-workers." Asuka said, changing her tone.

"Asuka, I want you to realize that you two aren't just co-workers. If your in a tough situation with no way out, you don't want Shinji to think you of as a co-worker. You want Shinji to think of you as a friend. A friend will try as hard as they can to help you, a co-worker will do what they can without bringing harm upon themselves." Kaji said.

"As if I would ever put myself in a spot like that." Asuka said flaunting her prowess as a pilot.

"Then do it for him. What if he gets stuck somewhere." Kaji said, still trying to convince Asuka.

"Well if these rumors are true then the Third Child is a living legend and doesn't need support from anyone." Asuka said bitterly.

"Then do it for me." Kaji said smiling at her.

Asuka sighed. He really wasn't going to be swayed on this.

"Fine. But enough about this, I wanna see what's around the ship." Asuka relented.

"Okay okay, but we shouldn't take too long. I'm sure Shinji already misses you." Kaji said teasingly. Asuka only replied with a blush and hiding her face from the man.

* * *

Asuka walked through the door of her room to see Shinji spinning in a chair by the desk while peering down on his phone. Asuka wondered what he was doing but remember the situation before she had left. She had been out for some time, she wondered what he had been doing during the time she had been out with Kaji. It was just around nine, so she would most likely go to sleep in a few hours just to get the day over with.

Asuka was going to ask what he was doing but it was clear when she saw his thumbs glide aross the keyboard of the touch screen phone. 'I wonder if he has friends at his school?' Asuka wondered. 'Of course he does, he's an Eva pilot.' Asuka thought to herself, slightly jealous. She ha never really had friends, she was always very busy with training and such.

Asuka quickly went to change into her sleepwear, which consisted of some baggy sweats and loose fitting tee-shirt. She saw that he was now laying on his bed, phone hovering above his head, repeating the actions of when she had walked in. Asuka quickly mimicked his actions, pretending she was conversing with someone. She turned her body away from his and made sure she was being believable in her deception.

"Hey Asuka?" Shinji asked her. Asuka gave no response. "Asuka?" he asked again/

"Huh?" she looked up, feigning innocence.

"Dont you think, you know, since we're going to be working together, we should get to know a little more about each other?" Shinji asked, attempting to break the thick silence looming over them. \

"Why does it matter to you?" Asuka answered his question with another question. "Knowing what I like to do isnt going to help us work together."

"True," Shinji began, "But anything is better than sitting here and doing nothing all night."

"Maybe, not tonight though." Asuka said, hoping to put it off until he drops it. "I want to go to sleep, so maybe tomorrow." she finished. Shinji replied only with a nod. He knew that she was only going to ignore him, so he wasn't going to push the subject any further. Shinji walked over and flicked out the lights to the small room. He threw the covers over himself and attempting to fall asleep.

Asuka awoke to the sound of plates and forks being set down on the wooden table. Asuka sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She slowly walked over to see what was being served. She saw a large stack of pancakes, a bottle of syrup, and fruit of all different kinds of fruits. She sat on the table while he tended to the frying pan and set her head down on the table. Shinji hadn't noticed her come in and was slightly startled when he was the blob of red hair sprawled out on the table as he turned to set the plate of pancakes onto the table.

"Umm, could you, maybe um, move your hair?" Shinji asked shyly, not sure how to word the setence properly. He didn't want to set the plate on top of her auburn locks. Asuka sat up and let her hair run down her shoulders.

Wordlessly, Asuka took a large stack of pancakes and poured a large amount of syrup over them. As Asuka cut into them, she noticed pieces of chocolate lodged in the batter. 'Chocolate chips.' She thought to herself. As Asuka chewed them slowly, she realized that they were made just the way she liked them.

"Did I make them right?" Shinji asked her.

"Huh?" Asuka asked with her mouth full.

"This is _your_ recipe isn't it?" Shinji began, "Did I make them right?"

"Yea they turned out- Wait how did you know this is how I make them?" Asuka asked a bit taken back.

"I asked Kaji what you liked, and he said that you made these a lot because they're your favorite." Shinji said as he cut his pancakes into fourths. Asuka blushed at the thought of Shinji asking Kaji what she liked.

"Red." Asuka said.

"What?" Shinji asked, confused by her random outburst.

"Red. That's my favorite color." Asuka said, looking down, using her hair to cover her face. Shinji smiled as he saw her blushed cheeks poke out from her bangs.

_Okay sorry this one took forever to put out. This is one of the only times I've had an exucse okay! So hear me out for a second. My wi-fi went out while I was writing this and it didn't come back on until the start of this week, but I couldn't get this chapter up because I've had finals all week, but I have tomorrow off so I figured now was a good time. Again I apologize, but I think now that exams are over I can start posting a bit more often. _

_Response to comments:_

_TheWDguy679 : Okay lol, im gonna pretend I know what you mean by that._

_Anonimo: I never planned to, I just couldn't find the time to get this up, sorry for the wait._

_Unknown: I want to focus on this story a bit more, I'll most likely get this story one more chapter before I finish up Bed Bugs. The ending is already planned out, and there should only be one or two more chapters left on Bed Bugs. I also plan to have an alternate ending since everyone knows what happened in rebuild, but I'm going to keep the main story as happy as I can._

_Thank you all for reading._


End file.
